


Hot To The Touch

by CupcakeCait



Series: To Sir With Love [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCait/pseuds/CupcakeCait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wants his teacher, Mr. Payne, and he won't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot To The Touch

                                                                                       

"Zee?" Mr. Payne asked, confusion flooding his handsome features.

Zayn opened and closed his mouth several times, knowing that there was nothing that he could say to make up for his betrayal. Liam's face hardened as their silence stretched on, and he finally looked away, pointing to Zayn's seat in the back of the classroom as he walked towards his own.

"Change of plans," he said after a moment, his voice void of emotion. "We'll uh, we'll watch the slide show tomorrow. Just...just get out yout textbooks and read chapter 22."

The entire class groaned, but Mr. Payne ignored them. Zayn took his seat, feeling sick to his stomach. Mr. Payne was clearly devastated to find out that  _Zee_  was  _Zayn_ , and Zayn doubted that there was any way for them to come back from this. The rest of the period was spent in silence, aside from the occasional whisper between students. Zayn pretended to read the assigned chapter, but he couldn't focus. He was too busy sneaking peeks at Mr. Payne, who was staring out of the window resolutely, never looking at Zayn, never smiling, never giving anything away.

The class seemed to stretch on and on, as Zayn felt worse and worse, his anxiety building with each passing second. He tried to tell himself that it didn't matter if Liam never wanted to see him again, but he knew that it was a lie. Sure, he'd never had a problem finding someone to hook up with, but there was something different about Mr. Payne. And it wasn't just because he was more experienced, or because he'd made Zayn come harder than he ever had before. There was just something about his teacher, a perfect blend of sweet and sexy that Zayn couldn't get enough of.

The dismissal bell finally rang, but it didn't offer Zayn any relief. Not when Mr. Payne was still sat at his desk, looking like a lost puppy. He didn't say goodbye to any of his students as they walked past him, like he normally did, but he did have something to say to Zayn.

"Mr. Malik, I need you to stay after class for a moment," he murmured, so quietly that Zayn may not have heard him if he hadn't been listening for his voice. Zayn nodded despite the fact that Liam was still looking away from him. He waited until everyone else had left to stand up from his seat, heading towards the door with the intention of shutting it, but Mr. Payne stopped him.

"Leave it open," he ordered, his voice just as firm as it had been at times when they'd last been alone, but without any hint of the lust or playfulness that had been so prevalent then. Zayn obeyed, turning and walking to stand in front of Mr. Payne's desk, his hands clasped in front of him and his head hung in shame.

Gone was Zayn's dorky teacher, who smiled brighter than the sun, and who called his students donuts when they got an answer wrong. Also gone was the man whom Zayn had spent the past two Friday nights with, who wasn't afraid to get dirty, or to take what he wanted. Zayn barely recognized the man sitting before him, worry and guilt etched on his face, his features set into hard lines.

"You have to know that I didn't have any idea that it was you," Mr. Payne said, finally looking up at Zayn. "I never would have...done  _any_  of that if I'd realized...oh god the things I said to you. The things I said  _about you_ ," he groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "Do you have any idea what would happen to my career if anyone found out about this? What would happen to my life?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but I promise I won't tell anyone about us. Just give me another chance," Zayn pleaded.

"Another chance? What we did is illegal Zayn!"

"It's not though. I'm sixteen, and that's the age of consent," Zayn insisted, cause yeah, he might have done some research over the weekend.

"Yeah, and I'm twenty-six. And your teacher. Nothing can ever happen between us again. It was just a horrible mistake."

"Don't say that. Don't say that it was a mistake. We were good together Liam."

Mr. Payne flinched, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "You can't- you can't call me that. I think we need to stay as far away from each other as we can. You should go," he said, his voice forceful.

Zayn wanted to protest, but something about the unyielding look in Liam's eyes stopped him. He left the room without another word, but by the time he got home he knew that he wasn't ready to give up on Mr. Payne.

He sent Liam texts all week - no pictures or videos, just apologies and promises to stay quiet - but he never received a response, and by Saturday night he'd had enough. He drove over to Mr. Payne's flat with no idea of what he was going to say, just a burning desire to be close to his teacher again.

Liam answered his door with a smile, one that immediately fell from his face when he saw who it was.

"You can't be here Zayn," he said quickly, attempting to shut the door before he'd even finished speaking. Zayn didn't let him, stopping it with his foot and pushing his way in with a strength that surprised even him.

"You have to let me apologize Mr. Payne. I'm so sorry that I tricked you. I never should have pretended to be a stranger," he admitted, stepping closer and closer to his teacher with every word. "But I'm not sorry that we were together. Those nights were amazing. You were amazing."

Liam backed away as Zayn spoke, but Zayn matched him step for step, until Liam's back was against the wall and Zayn's body was pressed against his. Zayn rested both of his hands on the wall next to Liam's head, boxing him in as he leaned in closer to run his nose along his teacher's jaw.

"We shouldn't be doing this Zayn. It's wrong," Liam insisted, his voice deep and rough.

"Does this feel wrong to you?" Zayn asked, pushing one of his legs in between the older man's and pressing into him, letting him feel how hard he was for him. "Do you see what being this close to you does to me? It's all for you Liam. Nobody else makes me feel this way."

Liam shook his head, but Zayn could see his eyes darkening as his cock fattened up until it was hard and thick against Zayn's hip, and Zayn knew that he almost had him. He just needed to push him a little bit further.

"I shouldn't have lied to you. It was wrong of me. I've been such a bad boy Mr. Payne, and I know that you want to punish me. I deserve it, and I need it," Zayn whispered into Liam's ear, pausing every few seconds to kiss at his neck and nip at his throat.

Zayn knew that it was a risky move, but it was one that paid off a second later, when Liam grabbed his waist and turned him around, slamming his back into the wall.

"You think you're smart, don't you? You think you can just come in here and make me hard and that then I'll do whatever you want. You couldn't handle the punishment that you deserve."

"Try me," Zayn challenged, a smirk playing on his lips. Liam wiped it off of his face in the next instant, one of his hands grabbing Zayn around the neck while the other one gripped his shoulder. Zayn was pushed down to his knees harshly, his face only inches away from Liam's manhood as he watched the older man fumble with the button to his jeans.

As soon as they were pushed down Liam was gripping the sides of Zayn's head, guiding him forward and forcing him to swallow his cock. Zayn did so willingly, doing his best to lick attentively at his length, wanting to be a good boy for his teacher.

Liam's dick was thick and heavy on Zayn's tongue, and his mouth stretched deliciously as he tried to take as much of him in as he could. But it must not have been enough for Liam, who fucked into his mouth harder, not stopping until he hit the back of Zayn's throat. Zayn gagged around him, his eyes watering as he struggled to breathe, and he fucking loved it. Loved how hard his teacher was for him, and how roughly he was fucking his face.

Liam's hips moved faster and faster, getting sloppier with every thrust, until he suddenly pulled out of Zayn's mouth with a pop. He backed away from Zayn, collapsing onto the sofa with a horrified expression on his face.

"I- I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," he admitted, his eyes never leaving Zayn's. Zayn could see pain there, Liam looking at him like he never wanted to see him again, and Zayn wasn't ready for that, not even close, so he did the only thing he could think of to make Liam want him once more.

He stood up and unzipped his jeans as quickly as he could, opening them just enough to pull out his cock as Liam's mouth dropped open in shock. Zayn was rock hard, his head wet with precome, and he used it to coat his length as he started to stroke himself up and down. He kept his eyes locked with Liam's as he walked towards him, noting the way that Liam's gaze kept darting back and forth between his face and his dick, and he didn't stop until he was standing right in front of the older man.

He cupped Liam's chin with his free hand, gently pulling him up until they were standing face to face. "I need you. I need you one more time," he told him, reaching for his hand and bringing it up to join the one on his cock. He guided Liam's movements for a moment before letting go, holding his breath as he waited to see what Liam would do.

Liam pulled away almost immediately, bringing his hand up to his mouth so that he could lick a stripe over his palm, and then his hand was back on Zayn. He jerked him off slowly, twisting his wrist in a way that made Zayn weak in the knees. Zayn dropped his head onto Liam's shoulder, unable to hold back his moans as his teacher worked his magic.

"We shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong," Liam insisted, even as his hand began to move faster.

Zayn fisted his hands in the front of Liam's shirt, pulling him closer. "Please don't stop," he begged, his breath ghosting over Liam's lips.

And then they were kissing, lips parting and tongues curling and teeth biting. It was hot, and passionate, and perfect. Zayn felt like Liam's lips were made for his, and he never wanted to kiss anyone else again, ever. He wanted to write poems about how pink they were, and how perfectly they fit against his own. He knew that he was thinking like a crazy person, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when Liam's tongue was dancing with his and his palm was caressing his cock.

Zayn could feel himself nearing the edge, so he reached down to grab a hold of Liam, wanting him to feel just as good. His touch seemed to startle Mr. Payne, and Liam backed away, stumbling as he tried to put some distance between him and his student.

"Fuck," he groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. "We have to stop. I can't be touching you like that," he panted. His cheeks were flushed, his cock was hard, and Zayn could tell that he didn't want to stop any more than Zayn did.

"What if we just looked but didn't touch?"

"Huh?" Liam asked, looking lost.

"Like, we watch each other get off, but I don't touch you and you don't touch me. That wouldn't be so bad, right?" Zayn knew that he was grasping at straws, but he was horny and desperate.

Liam licked his lips, his eyebrows furrowed. "Uh, yeah, I guess that might be okay...maybe?" He looked reluctant, but he was still hard, and just as desperate as Zayn was.

Zayn didn't give him the chance to change his mind, pulling off his shirt and sitting down on one end of the sofa as he wrapped a hand around himself. "See, nothing wrong with this," he assured his teacher. "Same thing I do every time I think of you."

Liam groaned at that, his cock twitching enticingly as his hands balled into fists. But he still sat down opposite of Zayn, and he still unbuttoned his shirt, and he still reached down to palm himself. He didn't say anything though, and Zayn knew that he needed to get the ball rolling.

"I think about you every time I touch myself. I think about how good I felt in your mouth, and how hard I came when you filled me up, and how much I want you inside of me again."

Liam just bit his lip in response, his eyes on Zayn's hand as he stroked his cock, so Zayn pressed further.

"What do you think about Mr. Payne? Tell me, please."

Liam hestitated for a second before the words started to spill out of him, as if he couldn't hold them in anymore. "I think about how tight you were, and how good it felt to split you open."

"Yeah? What else?" Zayn asked, spreading his legs and angling his body so that Liam had a perfect view of his movements.

"I imagine how good you must have looked riding my cock, bouncing your pretty little body up and down while I filled you up."

"I wish I could ride you right now," Zayn breathed. "Wanna feel you inside me so fucking bad."

"Yeah? You ever think about fucking me? Think you'd like that?" Liam asked as he pushed his shirt to the side, tugging on his nipple as he started fisting himself faster.

" _Fuck_ ," Zayn swore, worried for a second that he'd come right then as he imagined bending Mr. Payne over and plunging into his tight heat. "Yeah, yeah I'd like that. I'd love to feel you come on my cock," Zayn admitted, scooting as close to his teacher as he dared. He knew that things were spiraling out of control, as they always seemed to when they were together, but he couldn't stop himself.

Liam looked so good sitting next to him, his eyes blown black with lust and his muscles tensing with every flick of his wrist. Zayn couldn't take his eyes off of Liam's hand as he jerked off. His fingers were thick, and long, though they looked almost delicate in comparison to his massive prick. Zayn had been fantasizing about getting those hands on his body all year, and now that he knew just how good they felt inside of him, or on his cock, he wanted them even more. His own hand sped up as he watched the steady stream of precome leaking out of Liam's dick, coating his cock and filling the room with a slick slapping sound as they both jacked off.

Zayn had been with other guys before, but they'd all been drunken hook ups at parties or clubs. He'd never been with a guy like this before, up close and well lit, able to see the effect that he was having on someone. It was intoxicating, and Zayn couldn't remember ever having been more turned on. He still longed to touch Liam - to taste him and ride him and fuck him - but there was something incredibly alluring about the helpless position he found himself in; so close yet still so far away.

Zayn wanted this moment to last forever - wanted to burn the image of Mr. Payne, hard for him, jerking off  _for him_ , into his brain - but he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. He was too turned on, and Liam looked too fucking good.

"Shit, I'm gonna..."

"Yeah? You gonna come for me Zayn?" Liam asked. Zayn couldn't even nod, too focused on moving his hand as quickly as he could, until it was just a blur on his cock, imagining that it was Liam who was touching him, as his balls tightened and his muscles tensed. He tossed his head back as he came, his eyes closing as every nerve in his body exploded. His whole body shook with the force of his orgasm, his hand beating out an erratic pace as he stroked himself through it.

He felt boneless as he came down, as if he was melting into the couch. He kept his eyes closed, coaxing out the final drops of come, unwilling to let this ecstasy end. His eyes slowly open as he felt the sofa shift, and he looked down to see Liam bending over him.

"Oh fuck," Zayn groaned as he watched his teacher start to lick his come off of his abs. No part of Liam was touching Zayn except for his tongue, which was pointedly avoiding Zayn's dick as he lapped at the long, white stripes he'd shot onto his stomach, and fuck if it was the hottest thing Zayn had ever seen.

"Mmmm," Liam moaned as he sat up, his eyes closing as his tongue swept across his plump lower lip. "You taste so good."

Zayn gripped the side of the sofa, trying to physically restrain himself from launching his body at his teacher. He didn't care about how sensitive he was after coming, or the fact that they weren't supposed to touch, cause all he could think about was climbing on top of Liam, and sinking down on his hard length. He wanted to ride Mr. Payne all night, to fuck him until he couldn't take it anymore. Until he had nothing left.

But he knew that he couldn't do that, so he settled for the next best thing.

"I wanna taste you. Please Mr. Payne; I won't touch you, but let me taste you. Come in my mouth, please."

Liam's hand stilled on his cock for a second, but he quickly started beating off again, even faster and harder than before. He pushed himself up off of the couch with his free hand, turning to face Zayn. Zayn sat up straighter, getting his mouth as close to Liam's length as he could without touching it, his eyes focused completely on the tip of his teacher's dick, which was wet and red and looked mouth wateringly good.

"You want it? You want my come?" Liam asked, his voice shaky as he neared his peak.

"Want it so fucking bad Mr. Payne," Zayn promised, licking his lips and opening his mouth. The first spurt landed on his tongue, dribbling down his chin. Liam kept spilling, moaning Zayn's name as he covered his face and filled his mouth with his hot, sticky come. Zayn swallowed as much of it as he could, but he still wanted more, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the head of Liam's length. He sucked it like a lollipop, grabbing Liam's hips and pulling him forward, forcing him farther into his mouth.

Liam moaned loudly, his dick twitching as Zayn sucked him through the remnants of his orgasm. He finally pulled away, not because he wanted to but because he couldn't take anymore, sensitive to the point of pain. Zayn looked up at him with hooded eyes, his own cock showing signs of interest already.

Liam gave him a lazy smile, looking dazed as he struggled to catch his breath. Zayn felt better than he had all week, not just from coming so hard but also from being able to be so close to Mr. Payne. He felt a flicker of anxiety, though, as Liam sat down on the opposite end of the couch, too far away for them to be able to touch.

Zayn ran his hand over the soft leather of the sofa, willing himself not to freak out as he once again watched Liam's expression shift, satisfaction fading into guilt.

"We shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to do that. You just make me crazy. I can't  _think_  when you're near me. But...we shouldn't have done that. We can't- this can't happen again. It  _won't_  happen again," Mr. Payne ranted, more to himself than to Zayn.

"It's going to. You know it's going to," Zayn claimed, trying to convince himself just as much as Liam.

"We can't Zayn. It's wrong."

"Who gives a fuck that I'm your student? I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I promise that I won't let anyone find out about us. You won't lose your job, I swear."

Liam shook his head, his eyes sad. "It's not...it's not just that I'm your teacher. I have a girlfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to change this from a series to a chaptered version, since I can't seem to stop writing it. You can find these three chapters, as well as additional ones, in my fic To Sir With Love. xoxo


End file.
